Genius Plan
by KK-WorldofColor
Summary: Willa gets bullied and Philby thinks of a "genius" plan to get the bully of Willa's back. Let;s just say that the plan would be better labeled stupid plan. this is rated K because I haven't fully thought out where the story is going to turn.
1. It begins

Author: fantasmic-lol-get-it gave me some inspiration on this :-)

"Will is a boy! Will is a boy!"

"Oh just SHUT UP!" Willa slammed her locker shut loudly. "Will is a B-O-Y! A boy! A boy!" A group of senior girls surrounded Willa screamed. "Argh!" Willa screamed. She screamed so loudly that the whole hallway turned in her direction. "Nice going, _Willaim." _One of the girls snorted at Willa while flipping her hair and walking off. "Yeah nice word play,Taylor." Willa grumbled under her breath. "Whatevs loser!" Taylor shouted without even looking back. Willa just leaned against her locker and sank down to her knees, burying her face in her hands. "Was it Taylor again?" A hand reached down to lightly touch Willa's shoulder. "What do you think?" Willa snapped at the familiar voice. "Ok, ouch." Willa looked up into Philby's green eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out so...harsh. It's just-" Willa leaned her head back. "She's just so... ANNOYING! She never leaves me alone!" Philby cautiously sat down beside her. "Come on, how can anyone be annoying to Willa Angelo? Is that even humanly possible?"

"Well, you're getting pretty close." Philby laughed but then realized that Willa wasn't smiling. "Come on, Willa. What could she be doing that would make you _this_ mad?" Willa stared at him in disbelief. "Oh I don't know. Just ruin my life and make sure that _everyone _in the world knows that _Willaim _is a boy," Willa snapped sarcastically, putting her head back in her hands. "Actually," She said snapping her head up. "This is all _your _fault." She pointed accusingly at Philby. "What? How on earth is it _my_ fault?!"

"Oh come on," Willa rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't seen Taylor staring at you all the time in the hallway. Or never noticed that she makes sure that she is always your lab partner."

"And that bothers you?" Philby asked, suddenly excited at the new news. "As if!" Willa snorted. "She gets mad at me because she thinks I'm your girlfriend."

"What?!" Philby couldn't stop the red that flashed onto his face. "Yeah, I know, how crazy is that?" Philby's heart sank. Then Philby's mind got back to work and a glorious idea came into his mind. "Well, I think it's time someone showed that pompous drama queen who she's dealing with."

"Philby, please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do."

"Oh, you bet I am!" And with that, Philby marched straight down the hallway toward Taylor's locker. "Oh no, he's in for it big time," Willa mumbled while running after Philby.


	2. Confrontation and the passing of notes

"Hallo Taylor," Philby said, exaggerating his accent. "Hey," Taylor said blushing. "There's something really important I need to tell you at lunch, don't be late."

"Um, okay," Taylor said while twirling a loose strand of her hair and getting redder by the minute. The bell rang and Philby winked at Taylor before headed off to class.

During History class, Willa and Philby passed notes.

_PHILBY! I cannot __**believe **__you just did that! DO you know how __**stupid**_ _you are?!_

_Don't worry. I did you a huge favor. You'll thank me later._

_In what universe? Because I don't think on any universe is flirting with your enemy a favor. _

_Come on, Willa, just trust me. Everything will turn out fine. And if it doesn't... Well, I'll let you punch me in the arm. _

_WOW Philby just WOW :-/_

_Willa? Don't you even think of ignoring me while I'm writing you. _

_Willa? Don't make me go to a place I really don't want to go._

_Fine. You leave me no choice. Willaim._

_DELL PHILBY! )8-( As soon as we walk out of this class you are dead!_

_See? I knew you couldn't stay mad at me. Oh no- Ms. Season is coming right over-_


	3. Brickwall, lipstick tube, and a new idea

"First you go to my enemy and _flirt _with her. Then, you manage to get me in detention for three days all in the same day. How do you do it?"

"As much as I would love to continue this enriching conversation, I've got a lunch date."

"Ugh!" Willa screamed at Philby while marching off to lunch.

"Hey Taylor," Philby said while sliding onto the bench with her. "Oh, hey Philby," As Philby looked around the table he noticed that all the girls were looking anxiously at him. He was starting to have the sneaking suspicion that Taylor might have told a **few** people that he was going to tell her something. Well, they were all in for a treat. "So what were you going to tell me again, Philby?" Taylor asked, batting her eyelashes. "Oh yeah, so I heard that a rumor is going around that me and Willa are together." Taylor rolled her eyes. "I've come here to put that rumor to rest." Just then Willa walked near by with her lunch tray, listening in. Taylor's eyes brightened. "Yes? Yes?" She was on the edge of her seat. "I _am_ together with Willa,"

"WHAT?!" Both girls yelled simultaneously. "Yep," Philby smirked. "And since you have been such a jerk to my _girlfriend,_ I'm afraid I'm going to have to fight fire with fire." Philby got up and stood on top of the lunch table. "ATTENTION!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The cafeteria got quiet. Philby was surprised by the silence. But he didn't miss a beat. "Taylor has hair extensions!" Everyone gasped in horror. Taylor screamed and climbed onto the table. She grabbed Philby by his shirt and lifted him off the table. "Listen to me, _Dell_**,**" Taylor growled, getting into Philby's face. "You just wait until I tell my _boyfriend_ about this little incident." She smiled evilly and jumped off the table. "Right now he's at military camp, but when he comes back tomorrow; you're dead." She and her gang left the cafeteria dramatically. Philby was shocked. _Boyfriend?! _He stumbled off the table and everyone around him went back to the normal lunchroom noise. "What have you gotten yourself into?!" Willa said. "Who knew that she had a boyfriend?" Philby said, half to himself, half to Willa. "Everyone!" Willa said throwing her arms in the air. "Now, everything's just gonna get worse. Thanks to you!"

"Hey! In my defense, I had _no clue_ that she had a boyfriend."

"Well, then, you should have done your research." Willa turned and walked off. "Willa wait!" She sat down at a table on the opposite side of Philby. Philby dumped his lunch in the trash can then went over to sit next to Willa. "Willa, I really didn't mean to for this to happen." She ignored him and acted very interesting in her food. "I thought if she knew I would stand up for you and that she needs to back off, she would leave you alone. I'm sorry, Willa, I've seem to just made things worse." His sincere apology softened Willa. She looked him straight in the eye. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I did! Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"So what are you going to do when her boyfriend comes to turn you inside out?"

"I'm gonna run and hide behind my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, right. I'm gonna be far away from you and that brick wall and his walking lipstick tube."

"Not if I can help it." Philby shot Willa a mischievous look. "Oh no," Willa groaned. "This better not be another stupid idea."

"Idea? Yes. Whether it's stupid or not? Well, I guess we'll have to find out."


	4. HELP!

**Phillitup: **_Hey Willa :-)_

**Willatree: **Philby? Do u know what time it is? Well, it's 2am FYI

**Phillitup: **_sorry I really just wanted to talk to you_

Willa's heart skipped a beat when she read this.

**Willatree:**_Um, ok. So what did u want to talk about?_

**Phillitup:**_Tomorrow..._

**Willatree:**_Oh yeah your fight with Taylor's boyfriend_

**Phillitup:**_Do u know his name?_

**Willatree:**_8-0 you didn't know that Ryan is her boyfriend?!_

**Phillitup:**_Wait, did you just say RYAN?!_

**Willatree: **_yep. So in other words; you're dead_

**Phillitup:**_gee, thanks for the support_

**Willatree:**_why don't u ask Maybeck for advice? I'm sure he's been in a fight or two. _

**Phillitup:**_I guess he's my only option :-( thnx willa _

**Willatree:**_No prob_

Willa logged out and Philby called Maybeck, deciding that would be the best way to reach him. "What do you want?" Maybeck growled into the phone. "I'm doing great, thank you. It's about school."

"Are you sure I'm the right one to ask about that?"

"No, I'm in a fight tomorrow." This woke Maybeck up. "What?! Did you just say you were in a fight? Ha! No offense, dude, but I'm so putting my money on the guy you're fighting. Wait, did you call so you could tell me what I'm getting from your will?"

"No, and if I was dying you **definitely** wouldn't get anything. I need help learning how to beat this guy."

"Yeah right! I could teach you everything I knew and you still would get creamed."

"Are you saying you don't know anything about fighting?"

"No, I'm saying your Philby. Now good night." Maybeck hung up. "Yeah, go talk to Maybeck," Philby said, mimicking Willa.


	5. HELP! (From FINN)

"Finn! I need answers and I need them NOW!"

"Wha? Who's this again?" Philby rolled his eyes. "Me!"

"That's still not clearing anything up."

"PHILBY! It's PHILBY!"

"Oh yeah. So what did you want?" Philby held his hand over the receiver and screamed.

Then he realized how late it was and how lucky he was that Finn even answered his phone. "I'm in a fight with a _really_ big guy tomorrow and I thought you might me able to help me."

"How on Earth did you get in a fight?"

"Long story. Let's just say it involved Willa, lipstick, a brick wall, and hair extensions."

"Philby, are you sure you're feeling okay? What's your temperature?"

"I feel fine!" Philby nearly yelled, exasperated. He usually only got this heated up with Maybeck. "Listen, Finn, you've been in plenty of fights with Greg and yet you're still alive. How did you beat him?"

"Oh, I just went all clear. The punch went right through me, then I ran I fast as I could in the other direction."

"That is...GENIUS!" Philby fist-pumped the air. So I'm not going to die! YES! "Wait. How am I sure that I can stay in all-clear?"

"You're not sure. Good night, Philby. Sweet dreams."

"Yeah, good night, Finn, hope you see Amanda in your dreams."

"Philby! You don't want to go there!"

"You know, you're right I really don't want to go there. Bye!"

"Not so fast Wilby!" Philby flashed red. "What?"

"Wilby. Jess, Charlene, and Maybeck thought of it."

"Maybeck thought of a couple name for me? Now, that's just weird."

"You're telling me." Philby changed the subject. "So just go all clear?"

"Then run for your life. That's a crucial step and I'm sure you've had plenty of practice in that."

"Ok, thanks, Finn."

"No prob. Hey, are we still on for Frozen Marble?"

"If I'm still alive."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye." Then a thought exploded in Philby's head. "FINN! Wait! What if he catches me?! FINN!" Philby gave up and threw the phone onto his bed, mumbling, "I was better off with Maybeck."


	6. Pep talk

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. I have had no creative ideas for this, so sorry again that's it's so short. **

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA DIE! Philby mentally screamed at himself. I should have gone into this thing with a better plan! Ugh, I hate you Finn and Maybeck! Philby slammed his locker door shut. "Hey," Willa said. Her chocolate brown eyes studied his expression carefully. "You know, if you don't have a good plan, your gonna die?"

"How is that supposed to cheer me up?!" Philby exclaimed. "Who said it was?" Philby glared at her smirk. "My plan is to go all-clear when he tries to punch me." Willa's eyes opened wide. "But, we're not allowed to go all-clear at school! Philby, if Wayne finds out-"

"Well, he's not going to. Besides, Finn has done it too."

"Philby, if Finn jumped off cliff, would you?"

"Depends on the circumstances."

"Ugh! Do you know how hard it is to have a serious conservation with you?!" Willa nearly yelled. Philby shrugged. "Never a dull moment," Willa couldn't help hiding a smile. "I really hope you don't die at lunch. You're kind of fun to have around." Philby smiled and watched as Willa walked off to her Math class, hoping that wouldn't be the time he would see her with two eyes.


	7. I can DO THIS!

**I'm really nervous for my track meet tomorrow, so I'm writing to soothe my nerves and I'm updating like crazy. Sorry it's short. READ AND REVIEW (pleez)**

At lunch, Philby was a nervous wreck. How was he supposed to go all-clear when a brick-wall like Ryan would be standing right in front of him? Philby skipped the lunch line and went straight to the table Willa was sitting at. "Hey Wills," Philby said nervously, turning to look behind his shoulder. "Geez, nervous much?" Willa asked, jokingly. "Hey, you would be paranoid too if Ryan was about to pound you into a fine powder."

"But he's not," Willa said with a mouth full of sand-which. "And I thought you had a plan."

"I do!" Philby said. "But I'm not sure that I can trust 2.0. I mean, come on! Only Finn's tested it out and that was with the old version."

"Don't worry, just try to calm yourself down with something that really soothes you or comforts you." _Like you? _Philby felt like saying. "Like, remember when I was stuck in Epcot? Well, I just let the music flow over me and then I went all-clear. Besides, it's much easier now with the new version." Philby sighed. "You're right. Why should I be afraid?" At this, he stood up on the cafeteria table once again and screamed, "Come at me, Ryan!"

"Philby! You really should get down now!" Willa said. "PHILBY!" But Philby ignored her.  
"I'm not afraid of you!"

"That's what they all say," A low voice behind Philby growled. Philby looked down, but Willa wasn't there. "Oh crap," Philby said under his breath, preparing for the near impossible challenge ahead.


	8. ALL-CLEAR

"Alright, computer boy, I heard that you might have humiliated my girlfriend. That true, punk?"

"Yep," Philby said, trying to keep his cool. "Get ready to feel some pain," He growled pulling his arm back. Philby winced, but then remembered what he needed to do to go all-clear. He thought of only one person. He thought of every time she laughed, every time she smiled. He was lost in all the memories with Willa, all the mental pictures he had taken of her. His feet and hands began to tingle. This made him want to think of Willa even more. Soon his whole body went numb and he heard someone yell, "What the heck?! BLACK MAGIC!" Philby smiled to himself at the bully's confusion. He heard a loud thud as Ryan fell to the ground trying to tackle a transparent Philby. "OMG! He's like going through the floor!" Philby's smile faded. The sounds of the lunchroom faded away and he could hear the roar of some kind of engine or boiler. He opened his eyes. He was in the heating room for the school, which was kept locked shut from the outside. "So that's what happens when you go all-clear with 2.0," Philby marveled. Then, realizing his terrifying position locked inside a boiler room, he mentally kicked himself. "As soon as I get out of one thing, I ran full speed into another. Yep, let's see how you think yourself out of this one, Philbo," Philby thought to himself. "Shut UP!" Philby yelled at himself. Then, he realized how stupid that was and rolled his eyes, getting back on figuring out how to get the heck out of there.


	9. fire

**We are at the end of the story :-( Thanks to everyone who suggested and stayed with the story! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

Philby was pacing around the room frantically. "What am I going to do?" He thought to himself. He started to hyperventilate. "Stop it!" He yelled at himself out loud. "I need to think of this logically," He took a deep breath and surveyed the room. When his eyes crossed the door, he felt a bolt of electricity go through him. "that's it!" He cried, jumping into the air. When he jumped, his foot landed on a puddle of oil and he slipped on the ground. He slid right into the large boiler. His back locked the boiler into high gear, causing steam to spew out of the top. Philby freaked out. He started screaming and running around in circles. "I'm gonna die! HELP!" Then he remembered his escape plan. He ran towards the door. Since he hadn't gone fully all-clear, he slammed into the door. "OOWW!" He yelled, angrily, rubbing his shoulder. He was probably gonna have a big bruise tomorrow. Great. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking about Willa. Soon, he felt the familiar tingle. He heard a very loud and very scary bang in the background. He quickly stepped through the door. He slowly opened one eye and was very happy when he found himself at the bottom of the high school stairwell. He heard another life-threatening bang from the boiler room. "Crap," Philby mumbled. He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"RUN!RUN!" Philby ran into the lunchroom, screaming and waving his arms around wildly. He grabbed Willa by the arm. "Come on, Willa we don't have time! We need to evacuate the whole school in less then ten minutes!"  
"What are you talking about?" Willa asked, giving Philby a weird look. "The boiler room!" Philby exclaimed, as if that would answer everything. "I think we have some unfinished business, Nerd," Ryan growled at Philby. "Now," Philby stammered, holding his hands out in defense. "This is not the right time for this." Just ten the janitor came running up the stairs screaming, "Evacuate the school! It's gonna explode!" The next few minutes was chaos. Everyone was screaming and shouting, desperately trying to get out of the building. Philby grabbed Willa by the arm and pulled her out the door. Just when they got to the stairway leading to the main door, flames erupted behind them. Willa gasped as smoke swirled around them. Philby lead them to the door. He jerked on the handle but it was locked. This was crazy; the door was never locked. Philby could no longer hear the screams and cries of his classmates. He guessed they were all safely outside. "Philby," Willa warned, her voice cracking. She pointed to the flames getting nearer and nearer to them. "On three," Philby said calmly. "We're both gonna push on the door." Willa nodded looking back at the flames. "One, two, THREE!" Both of them threw themselves at the door, but it didn't budge. "This is all your fault!" Willa yelled at Philby. "Really you choose now to tell me this?!"  
"I might not get another chance to tell you."  
"How is it my fault?!" Willa shot him a look. "If you hadn't tried to fight my fight, then you wouldn't have had to go all-clear, and then you wouldn't have landed in the boiler room, where you did something to boiler and NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Willa grabbed him at the last part. "I was just trying to protect you!" Philby said, indignantly. Willa softened. "If I would've known it would have ended like this I wouldn't have done what I did. I don't like seeing you hurt, Willa. I want you to always be safe."

"Well, if you've been aware of the last five years of our life, I'm never going to be 'safe.' " Willa and Philby both laughed. Philby put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his shoulder. "You know what?" Willa asked, completely ignoring about the raging fire coming their way.

"What?"

"I'm glad that I get to die with you," Philby snapped up. "NO! We're not going to die." Willa sighed, knowing that their chances of living were pretty slim. She didn't see a crow bar anywhere. Willa looked at Philby with eyes filled with tears. Philby saw them and tenderly caressed Willa's head. "Now,now, don't worry. We're gonna be fine." Willa smiled a weak smile. Philby smiled back. Philby leaned in and Willa did the same. Their kiss didn't last long, but both of them felt it down to their toes. The kiss gave Philby a deep surge of energy, something he had never felt before. "We're gonna get out," Philby mumbled to himself. He wasn't going to let Willa die. He wasn't going to let himself die. He ran shoulder first into the door. He was surprised on how fast he ran. The door splintered open. Philby was shocked on how forceful his blow was, but now his shoulder throbbed. He grabbed Willa and they both ran out of the building right when the whole thing went up in flames. The whole school body was outside, covered in ashes and soot. The faculty was notifying parents of the occurring events. Willa and Philby walked down the large steps, holding hands. Philby offered to drive Willa home and she gladly accepted. Philby broke the awkward silence between them. "Thanks," Philby said stiffly, hoping it didn't come out sounding sarcastic it. Willa faced him. "For what?"

"For the kiss." Willa blushed. "No need to thank me." Philby smiled. "If it wasn't for you though, we'd still be in there."

"How so?"

"Well, you gave me the force to break the door down."

"Really?" Willa was going to hang this out as long as she could and Philby knew it. "Yeah," He said stopping in front of her house and getting out. "And I think you deserve something for saving our lives."

"And what would that be?" Willa leaned in towards Philby. "I'll show you,"

"EEWWW!MOM! WILLA'S KISSING A BOY IN THE FRONT YARD!"

"Thomas!" Willa yelled. Philby quickly separated the distance between him and Willa. Willa blushed. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Philby said smiling. "Come on!" Thomas shouted at Willa form the front door. "Dinner's ready and I'm hungry!"

"It's dinner time already?" Willa asked. Philby blushed. "Well, I may have taken the long way to get to your house." Willa smiled. "So, meet me at Frozen Marble tomorrow?"

"Sure," Before leaving, Philby quickly kissed Willa on the cheek. "EEWWW! MOM THEY'RE AT IT AGIAN!"


End file.
